


【盾冬】My Prince（一发完）

by Cinka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, 触手
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinka/pseuds/Cinka
Summary: ※触手，pwp，OOC。很垃圾很难吃可能很雷（合掌）不喜欢请直接关闭※送给小可爱的生日礼物
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	【盾冬】My Prince（一发完）

巴基觉得自己的记忆短暂中断了数秒，待他回过神来才发现自己正身处陌生的洞穴中。身上的钝痛让他想起不久前经历的倒霉事，想起他们几个人怎么中了圈套、怎么在这片森林中走散，他又是怎样踩中陷阱掉进深坑中……

该死，这是掉到什么地方来了？巴基从地上爬起来，抬起头环视四周，却只看到阴森森的一片，一切仿佛都被笼罩在一片浓重的阴影底下。巴基拖着受伤的腿一步步向前走，呼吸着底下的湿重窒闷的空气让他有种窒息的错觉。他抬起手四处摸索，触碰到山洞湿软的洞壁时他立刻被吓了一跳。

那简直像活物。黑暗中看不清手上摸到的究竟是什么，尽管巴基立刻就把手抽回来，可手上仍然留有湿润的触感，就像摸到了某种湿滑的软体动物。他想起史蒂夫曾经跟他讲过的那些行军见闻，沿途听来的那些神话故事，那些会吃人的妖怪、会喷火的恶龙、能盘绕整片土地的长蛇……这一瞬间巴基想到很多零零碎碎的东西，而一直停留在他脑海中的只有史蒂夫·罗杰斯那张帅气的脸。

罗杰斯将军已经失踪将近一年了。巴基还时常能想起史蒂夫离开前单膝跪在他跟前，信誓旦旦地说自己一定会如约归来的场景。那男人曾经偷偷带着他离开王城，到城郊去看从他在皇宫里见过的东西。所有人都将他当成娇贵的王子、将整个王国的未来压在他身上，只有史蒂夫会将他看做一个普通人，把他当成朋友。

这回轮到他为史蒂夫做些什么了，就算全世界都默认了将军遇伏身死、不再寻找，他也绝不会就这样放弃希望——这也是史蒂夫教他的。巴基好不容易打听到史蒂夫失踪的地方，费尽口舌才说服了几个好友和他一起偷跑出来。这个地方离皇城不远，原本以为能在天亮前赶回去，可现在……事情变得有些麻烦了。

小王子勉强稳住身子，摸索着扯出一直挂在脖子上的萤石，借着小石头发出的浅蓝色光芒打量古怪的洞穴内部，一边用手按在腰间，握住匕首的刀柄。这些都是史蒂夫送他的小物什，将军每次凯旋都会给小王子带些礼物。巴基一直将这些珍藏在小匣子中，唯独这次例外，他将最喜爱的东西随身携带，并且坚信它们能带他找到史蒂夫。

然而他的幸运符们招来的却不是什么好运气。借着微弱的蓝光，巴基看到墙面上蠕动着的、爬虫一样的触手。那就是他刚刚触摸到的东西，那些像章鱼触手一样的东西还在扭动，原本贴着墙面的吸盘随着软滑的肢体扭动展露在外，彻底暴露在巴基面前。这些从未见过的东西着实将巴基吓了一跳，他目瞪口呆地看着扭动的触手，尖细的末梢似乎感觉到热源的靠近，在半空中转了个弯指向巴基。

眼前的东西分散了巴基的注意力，让他忽略了脚下的动静。地上爬动的触手不知道什么时候已经一步步靠近他脚边，甚至已经主动缠上他的脚踝。隔着靴子感觉变得迟钝太多，直到那沾着粘液的触手将他的靴子扯开、连长裤也被撕扯出破裂的哧啦声时巴基才迟钝地反应过来，惊叫着想要跳开，慌慌张张地将腰间的匕首抽出来，在黑暗中胡乱挥舞。

以往他和史蒂夫一起偷偷外出时总是史蒂夫帮他、保护他，尽管学过一些简单的自保技能，但缺乏实战经验的王子殿下还是因为惊恐而慌了手脚。触手就像读懂了他的慌乱一样冷静地避开人类的刀锋，埋伏在洞穴石壁上的触手猛地冲出来，紧紧缠住巴基的右臂，将他勒得生疼，连手上的匕首也拿不稳，随着响亮的哐当声掉落在地。

“不……放开——”巴基奋力挣扎，不断和缠上他右手的触手较劲，但这狡猾的怪物又趁着他大意从左侧偷袭，又一只触手从暗处窜出来，环住他的手腕不断向上爬。巴基就这样被触手缠住双手吊到半空中，双腿无助地、徒劳地蹬踢着却只吸引来更多的触手。

那怪物粗暴地撕扯着他的衣服，原本还算端庄的衣着瞬间就被触手扯成破布条，随着巴基的挣扎扭动，破碎的布块雪花一般飘落到地上。冷冰冰的触手缠上腰部时巴基打了个冷战，那吸盘吸咬着他的腰侧，酸麻瘙痒的感觉沿着被吸盘咬住的地方冲上大脑，让他头皮发麻，差点叫出声来。巴基咬紧牙，恶狠狠地瞪着某处。他不知道怪物的真身究竟在哪里，只凭着直觉死盯着某个角落。

有一根更细小、更光滑却又更加湿润的触手在他面前晃动，轻轻蹭过他的脸，试探似的蹭刮着巴基的嘴唇。咸腥味让巴基觉得反胃，本能地别过头去，将双唇闭得更紧。可其它的触手并没有闲着，正当巴基专心一意地对付面前的触手时，一直盘踞在腰上的那根已经缠到他胸前。触手上的吸盘有意识似的吮吸着他的乳头，奋力蹂躏着浅色的乳珠，不遗余力轮番吮吸它们。

“唔——！”巴基猛地直起腰身，刺激感太过了，他甚至觉得自己是主动挺起胸，将自己的奶子送向触手怪物。触手怪把他的胸吸得很舒服，那种压迫感和吮吸感是他从未感受过的，吸盘收缩时将他的乳尖向上拉扯，轻微的刺痛感带起更加微妙的快意。一个个小小的吸盘就像一张张冰冷无牙的小嘴，拼命讨好他、让他舒服，想从他的乳头里吸出点乳汁来。巴基的呼吸急促起来，眼里噙满泪水，满头大汗将他的短发也都打湿得彻底。

不能这样屈服。巴基狠狠地咬着下唇，试图用痛感使自己保持清醒。他还记得自己是来找史蒂夫的，他不能这样被触手怪吃掉——

然而他的清明并没有维持多久。蹬踢不止的双腿终于激起了触手的不满，缠住他脚踝的两条触手又一点点往上爬，将他双腿分开。大腿内侧的摩擦使得巴基的哼哼声变了调，趁着巴基分神地当儿，触手却裹住了巴基半勃的性器。吸盘在囊袋处轻轻揉按，有节奏地上下撸动巴基的阴茎，湿滑的尖端一下又一下地拨弄着龟头、擦拭着马眼。小王子哪里有受过这样的对待，几乎全身的敏感点都被伺候个舒服，没坚持多久就在触手的撩拨下交代出来。

突如其来的高潮让巴基的脑子空白了几秒，原本的挣扎也忽的停下来。在他唇边伺机而动的小触手趁机撬开他的唇齿，长驱直入。奇怪的触手冲入喉间时巴基本能地想吐，可怪物那固执劲儿却不容他人拒绝，一往无前地冲到更深处。巴基只觉得喉咙里堵的发闷，他几乎要被触手闷死了，而那一言不合就捅进他喉咙里的触手却又后退了几分，就在巴基以为它要这样退出来时这怪物又猛地向前一顶，将奇怪的热液尽数冲入巴基的体内。

巴基惊慌起来，不停地挣扎着，扭动着身体、用舌头推拒着原本就不停后退的触手。他想扣喉，将刚刚被强迫喝下的液体吐出来，可双手被触手控制住，使劲地高举在头顶，完全无法动弹。巴基想弯下腰，可勒住腰腹的触手缠得太紧，他根本没有活动的可能。巴基干呕了两声，吐出来的却只有一些口水和酸液。

男孩疑心触手强迫他喝下去的是毒药，或许是什么腐蚀性液体，从体内一点点将他腐蚀殆尽。巴基想到史蒂夫，他还没找到史蒂夫——想到史蒂夫也是在这附近失踪的，说不定他之前也这样绝望挣扎过，也徒劳地被灌了毒药，变成了触手怪的晚餐。

“史蒂夫……”巴基吸吸鼻子，哭着喊出这个名字。

触手怪猛地顿了顿，有一只触手将巴基脖子上戴着的萤石摘下来，向某个暗处一抛。

微弱的光芒照出角落里一个古怪的身影，就像一坨蠕动的、不成型的肉块，在它四周延伸出一条条带着吸盘的、四处活动的触手。巴基甩甩脑袋，刚刚喝下的东西似乎开始起作用，有种怪异的感觉在他体内横冲直撞，刚释放完的分身又有了抬头的迹象。他觉得自己在发热，缠在他身上的触手正好冷冰冰的，舒服得让他想主动抱紧触手再不撒手。

“啊……”压抑不住的呻吟从口中漏出，巴基好不容易靠着眨眼将眼里的泪水抖干净，蠕动的触手继续用吸盘攻击他的敏感点，贪得无厌地索求，可巴基却再说不出什么拒绝的话。他的脑子变得愈发不灵光，盲目地盯着微光处看了好一会才反应过来似的，被吓得惊叫连连：“不，不，不！史蒂夫？”

那扭曲的肉块正中央恰恰是他辛苦寻找的人。恶心的肉块将史蒂夫裹住，腰部以下隐没在蠕动的触手之下，又仿佛已经和触手融为一体。男人的神情很平静，双眼半闭着，好像正安详地睡着。

那是史蒂夫！巴基瞬间清醒了许多，又开始拼命挣扎。他试图向史蒂夫冲去，想从触手怪的控制下挣脱出来，将史蒂夫带回皇城。为什么史蒂夫完全不动弹了呢？难道这个一直教导他心怀希望的男人自己就先放弃了希望吗？

“史蒂夫！醒醒！”巴基扯着嗓子大叫，那根软滑的触手再次塞进他嘴里，把他的呼喊都拦截下来。喉咙里蠕动的异物让巴基作呕。他拼命挣扎也只换了触手更深、更无情的抽插，灌进胃里的热液仿佛已经将他彻底填满，胃部的胀满感让他想吐，撑得翻起白眼。涎液从嘴角流下，触手缓缓抽出来时拉出一道道银丝。巴基的下巴酸痛着，嘴巴都合不拢，依旧维持着大张的状态。光滑的触手就像受了引诱，浅浅地探进去，一下下摆弄着、纠缠着巴基被压得发麻的舌头。

“呜……”巴基坚持着无效反抗，流着泪看向史蒂夫的方向。他不知道自己究竟希望史蒂夫醒过来还是一直这样沉睡下去，让史蒂夫看到自己被触手玩弄使巴基的羞耻感在心底爆炸。借着萤石微弱的光辉，巴基恍惚间看到史蒂夫上扬的嘴角。可男人明明依旧半闭着眼，沉睡得太安稳，就像一具还未腐烂的尸体。

触手又在撩拨他的下身，一下一下抚弄他挺起的性器，又换上吸盘伺候他。柔软的吸盘就像一张小嘴，湿滑的软肉轻轻将龟头完全裹住，吮吸——

他又射了。剧烈的高潮让巴基发出一声绵软无力的哭喊，颤抖的声音呼唤着近在咫尺的史蒂夫，他最敬爱的将军、最信任的好友。原本不该是这样的，就算应该要做，对象也应该是史蒂夫，他那么憧憬这个男人……巴基呜呜地哭起来，灌进体内的东西让他变得欲求不满，也许是看着史蒂夫裸露的上半身让他更有兴致，他浑身发热，刚刚两次高潮还不能满足他，想要更多，想要更多的额触碰，想要被更深的进入、想要被更狠的、更粗暴的侵犯。

“史蒂夫——史蒂夫！”巴基已经无力挣扎了，双腿被触手拉扯得大张，腿间甚至有点轻微撕裂般的疼痛感，触手盘踞在他的身后，狠狠地抽了他光滑圆润的屁股一下。巴基发出一声短促的惊叫，可叫声却像母猫叫春。

触手探向后穴，在紧闭的穴口轻轻按压。巴基已经顾不上太多，他的身体已经开始脱离自己的掌控，甚至向着这怪物撅起屁股，对着它放松自己的穴口。身体告诉他这是对的，身体太滚烫，快要把他仅剩的理智烧光了。他对着史蒂夫大喊，就像抓紧最后一根救命稻草：“史蒂夫，救救我——”

“巴基。”史蒂夫这样回应他。

巴基瞪大眼睛，看着史蒂夫睁开眼。脸上拿到浅浅的笑意不是他的错觉，史蒂夫的笑容拉大了许多，却没有巴基记忆中的温暖文雅，就像压抑许久的野兽终于品尝到他的美餐，笑里带着巴基从未在史蒂夫身上看到过的东西，兽性、欲望、贪婪，或是别的什么。

那双眼睛也不是他印象中的模样了。他还记得史蒂夫的眼睛像无垠的蓝天，像他曾经在书中看过的大海，可现在——这是怎么回事？是萤石的光变了色吗？巴基分明看到史蒂夫的眼睛是红色的，红得像火焰，像血液。

“我等你很久了，巴克。”史蒂夫弯起眉眼，向巴基张开双臂，“放松，让我进去。”

这具身体不再受控于他，好像这个史蒂夫才是它的主人。触手将巴基的问话堵住，那根不带吸盘的触手像软滑的舌头，强迫巴基和他继续这个古怪的深吻。后穴却像听从了史蒂夫的命令，完全不顾巴基的反抗念头，在触手的试探下变得更加柔软、松动。他感觉到有东西探入他体内，却完全没有不适——他的身体太热了，入侵的异物反而舒缓了他身体的发烧。

“唔……”巴基睁大眼睛看着史蒂夫，泪水从眼角滑落，所有话语却都传达不出来。这个史蒂夫根本不愿意听他说话，脸上却挂着虚伪的和善笑容，控制着触手轻轻擦拭巴基汗津津的脸颊，温柔地擦去巴基的眼泪，连说话声都温和得虚假：“你怎么了，王子殿下？怎么哭了，小哭包？”

“你从小就这么爱哭，我还记得——”史蒂夫自顾自地说着，巴基却突然合上牙齿，使尽全力咬合，将触手咬得凹陷。史蒂夫的笑容僵硬了一下，说话声被短促的“嘶”声中断。触手不紧不慢地抽出来，男人歪了歪脑袋，冷冰冰的笑容加深了些，血红色的眼睛眸色变得更暗沉：“我都要忘记你有多调皮了，巴克。”

“你别学……呜……史蒂夫……说话……”巴基努力忽略触手的侵犯，尽可能平稳自己的说话声，“你……啊……这个……怪物……”

“你是不是搞错了什么？”埋在后穴的触手用吸盘四处摸索，肠肉违背巴基的意愿谄媚地缠上去，试图让吸盘吮吸得等卖力些。当触手按压到某处时，巴基的身体明显跳了跳，尽管这倔强的男孩咬着唇不让自己发出呻吟，可史蒂夫依旧敏锐地捕捉到他愈发急促的呼吸和变得更加古怪的鼻音。触手看似不经意地擦过那个点，吸盘却按压在那处，卖力地吮吸、按压，如此反复。史蒂夫好整以暇地欣赏着巴基的反应，敏感的触手感受巴基身体的颤抖。

“你看啊，巴克。我就是史蒂夫，你的史蒂夫。”

触手还在不停深入。后部越来越粗大的触手将肉穴撑得太大，穴口处的撕裂感反而让这具发情一样的身体感到满足，甚至更加撩拨起他的欲望。被抚弄得舒服的老二直挺挺地抵住下腹，明明已经释放过两次、本该什么都射不出来，可射精的冲动却依然强烈得让巴基头脑发麻。史蒂夫读懂了巴基的想法，触手按住阴茎顶端的小孔，同时勒住饱涨的囊袋，死死压制住处于发泄边缘的男孩。

“放、放开我，让……让……”

“不听话的男孩可是要受惩罚的，巴克。”史蒂夫的声音变得冷冰冰的，“以前我对你太娇惯了，王子殿下。”

胸前的触手还在用吸盘吮吸他敏感的乳头，在被触手盖住的地方胸前的两点不知道已经被玩弄成什么样。他身上可能已经满是吸盘留下的印记，在没有一处完好的皮肤。

——全是史蒂夫的标记。奇怪的念头浮现在脑海中，就像他发自内心地接受了这个触手怪就是他心心念念的史蒂夫·罗杰斯一样。巴基的意识也变得不清醒了，他再无法思考什么，只知道听从这个史蒂夫的命令，只知道让史蒂夫掌控他的身体、让史蒂夫控制他、调教他。他看向那张熟悉的脸，在那副陌生的表情后寻找某些他想要拼命抓住的、属于过去的东西。

“求求你……史蒂夫……”巴基哭着说，“让我射……”

“不。”史蒂夫满意地笑，却冷漠得残忍。触手在刚被开发的肉穴里粗暴地抽插，空余的触手抽打在巴基的臀肉上。

热辣辣的痛感激起更猛烈的欲望，自暴自弃的男孩发出放浪的叫声，哭求着，扭动着，试图用自己身体去取悦史蒂夫。挺进他身体深处的触手抽出来，肠肉却意犹未尽地绞缠着它，被撑得合不拢的肉穴也竭力绞紧，想要挽留住这根稍稍缓解他欲望的触手。怪物脱离时拉出了湿漉漉的肠液，被撑成婴儿拳头大小的肉穴在收缩，深色的肠肉不安地蠕动。

“呜……别走……史蒂夫……”巴基放任自己说出心声，扭动着身体去追逐冰冷的触手。他顺从本能，下身胀得发痛却无法释放，触手也不再抚慰他了，退出的触手让他的后穴、让他的身体变得空虚。仅仅这么一瞬间这具浪荡的身体就开始怀念被充满的感觉，还渴求着更加粗暴的挺动，想象着释放到身体深处的热液，幻想着乱七八糟的液体将他糟蹋得淫乱不堪。

“真可爱，”史蒂夫的声音仿佛直接融进他的意识里，“巴克，我爱你。”

软滑的触手毫无预兆地撞进他的身体里，明明还是柔韧的触手却让巴基觉得那东西硬得像铁块，精准无误地压迫着他的前列腺。被撑大的穴口又被填得严丝合缝，在谄媚的肠肉纠缠下的触手竟像阴茎一样更加膨胀，似乎还微微发烫。硬邦邦的阴茎顶得更深，碾压着让巴基爽得叫出声的点撞向前所未有的深处。

“嗯……啊……”巴基泪眼朦胧地看着史蒂夫，扭动着双臂想要给他一个拥抱。他的身体敏感得不行，缠住他身体的触手缓缓蠕动，细微的摩擦让他的抽噎声更响亮、更拔高。他的哭腔让深埋体内的肉棒又涨大了不少，身体好像要被撑破了，男孩能幻想到自己隔着单薄的肚皮看到被顶得凸起，再深入一点就要将他捅个对穿。

“不行了……呜……别再……别再大了……”巴基哀求着。触手这回难得地听话，缓缓地从巴基体内撤出，可涨硬的触手摩擦着肠肉又勾起一阵麻痒，反而让他更加难受。

触手彻底抽出，后穴被撩得酸痒却无法得到满足，想要更粗壮的东西将它填满。身体里的空虚感让巴基哭得更凶了。

“怎么又哭了？”触手在穴口边缘试探，合不拢的肉穴一收一缩，像将浅浅探入又迅速抽走的触手挽留在里面。肠液将穴口涂得水光淋淋，爱液从股间流下，顺着他纤瘦的双腿、沿着粉色的触手缓缓流淌。

“史蒂夫……难受……”巴基双目无神，泛着情欲潮红的脸对着史蒂夫，“进来……填满我……”

“啊，你果然是个坏小孩。”史蒂夫舔舔唇，勾起嘴角露出笑容，“遵命，我的小王子。”

触手钻进去，淫靡的水声刺激着巴基的神经，体内饱涨的感觉让他发出一声长叹。


End file.
